


Sweet Little Fruit

by Aishweet



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Smut, Thriller (i guess), angst (not much)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishweet/pseuds/Aishweet
Summary: A monster.“My little fruit”He’s fucking crazy.“Would you like to play with me?”So inhumane.“I can’t wait to have a pretty little duel with you”Hisoka MorrowA fucking psychopath. He only does whatever he wants. Toying with people. Wrapping them around with his finger. Driving them so fucking crazy.
Relationships: Chrollo x Illumi, Chrollo x Y/n, Hisoka x Illumi, Hisoka x Y/n, Illumi x Y/n
Kudos: 1





	Sweet Little Fruit

“How interesting.” Hisoka says while he drinks his booze. Looks like he found another one. He looked at the person one last time and left.  
“It’s starting”  
The Hunts begins.

That’s what Ame thinks. She looks at Hisoka’s shadow as he walks away, then she starts moving. Telling all her men to get in place.  
All those well suited people started walking in different directions leaving the two of them in the ballroom. Ame fixed her hair and started walking to her one and only target. Giving that kind kind of aura that scares people out.

“Move to all the exits you can find. Don’t let him get away.” She orders and starts heading to Hisoka’s way. Wearing that pouffe black dress in that white, silky, soft skin that matches her perfect hourglass body with high fashion 5inch black heels who wouldn’t dare to look at her? Everything matches her, she’s so fucking perfect. 

She started walking towards her opponent while Hisoka walks on the side eyeing his target as he smiles while switching his cards from  
Ten of Spades  
Jack of Spades  
Queen of Spades  
King of Spades  
Ace of Spades

Royal flush

Those two look at each other with a different kind of lust. A lust filled with excitement and a one with a lust to kill. Hisoka took a step closer to Ame and touched her chin, making her look up to him.

Ame Look at Hisoka’s eyes with burning passion in her pitched black eyes. Hisoka grabbed Ame’s waist while looking at her with hunger. Ame on the other hand places her hands on Hisoka’s broad shoulder. They started dancing.

Those two danced with passion. Step by step you can feel the tension between those two. The aura surrounding between them made the tension even stronger.

Hisoka smiles as he looks at Ame. He placed his hand on her waist making her see how perfect she fits in his hands. Seeing how Ame is not faced by his presence. He took her right hand while his left hand is still on her waist and say

“What’s your name my darling?”

He asked Ame with a voice that screams his hunger for her.

Ame looked at him with a bold expression and grin at him

“Why don’t you come and find out?”

Ame pulled out a knife in her dress and pointed it on Hisoka’s neck.

He was amazed by her actions. The smile he always gave when he’s turned on by someone who’s strong.

“My my, you look so tasty little fruit.”

He said, and grabbed the knife from Ame’s hands switching their position. He flipped her making her bend while facing him and him holding her in his arms.

Ame expected this so she pushed Hisoka with her one leg that caused Hisoka to fall on the ground, she flipped her way far but still facing him. She pulled out a gun and yelled

“Now!”

One of her men throws a ball that leaves the place full of smoke.  
She and her men shoot at the same time. Full of lust to kill, she shoots endlessly in Hisoka’s direction. The person she despises the most. Running out of bullets she pulls another gun and shoots him with her both hands.

Her face was in shock when Hisoka was nowhere to be found. “Fuck!” Anger filled her eyes, she yelled at her men full of anger in her voice 

“Search him now! That motherfucker could still be here!”

She yelled angrily as her men hurriedly moved to find Hisoka.

“Shit!”

She cursed as she threw her guns at the floor and started walking to a room filled with different kinds of guns. Picking up a M4 Carbine and a pistol she headed her way out to the roof.

Positioning herself at the edge she took out her gun and waited for Hisoka to come out of the building. She knows him like the back of her hand, but like the back of our hands…. You can never control them.

“Looking for me?”

Hisoka laughs and starts walking in her way.

Ame stood up and looked at him with a pissed expression.

“Why are you looking at me like that darling? Trying to seduce me?”

Hisoka suddenly appeared in front of her face and caressed her face with his long cold fingers. He said these words with lust in his eyes. Not that lust who wants to kill or the lust for hunger. A kind of lust in his eyes that screams for something. A fucking scary one

She slapped his hands off of her face and pulled out the pistol. Hisoka is just getting more and more excited by every move she makes. She glares at her with that kind of lust that scares the shit out of her.

“Get the fuck away from me you monster!”

Ame said pointing her gun at him with no assurance on how she will end up. She’s scared of the look in Hisoka’s eyes but she didn’t show it. Hisoka never took his eyes from Ame’s. He looked at her as if it was the last thing he would look at.

After hearing those words Hisoka smiles. That damn smile she despises more than his existence. Hisoka looked away and looked back at her again.

“Monster? I feel complimented.”

He smirked and took a short minute to step forward closer to her and finished his sentence.

“How about I tell you what can this monster do mhhm?” 

He laughed and looked at her teasing her with his lustful eyes.

“What cute expression, it’s turning me on.”

Ame moved her hands up, smirking as she took a step backwards.  
Hisoka looked at Ame feets who seemed to be close on the edge of the building.

Three helicopters full of her men ready to shoot. Ame looks at Hisoka’s surprised face. She grinned and say 

“If you’re that turned on, then fuck youself.” 

And then she jumped, falling through the building. She closed her eyes and let fate choose what will happen to her.

Hisoka looked surprised after seeing what happened. “You’ve grown too much my darling.” he said smiling in amusement. 

Your men are trained to use nen from the very beginning. They took out their guns and covered it with nen. The lights of the bullets filled the rooftop. In three different directions, all your men shooted as if their life depends on it. They shot Hisoka full of their might knowing how strong he is. 

“Take it out now!” 

One of your men stepped back and pulled out a bazooka. He placed it at the opening of the helicopter. He aimed it in Hisoka's direction. They looked in shock when Hisoka was covered with transparent pink shit or “bungee gum” around himself holding all the bullets they shooted. All of them stopped shooting and were ordered to back out knowing that might be the end of them.  
__________

Ame luckily made her way out and got back to her apartment. She didn’t know what was gonna happen after she jumped but as her body got closer to the ground, her dress got stuck in a piece of metal and left her hanging.

Morrow you piece of shit

Ame cursed while she’s upside down hanging.

Ame Y/n  
An unknown person who’s been wanted for a very long time. Her doings? Hunting hunters. The hunter association has lost more than 20 hunters because of her. No one knows what she is doing with them or where she is taking them. They tried to find at least one information about her but none. No one knows about her. She doesn't have a family or even hospital records. They've used their nens and others too to find her. They are so desperate that they’re losing their minds. Well as they say if you have a strong impact on the media you are important.

She made it safely to her apartment with a broken dress and called one of his men.

“Boss” It’s one of her people.

She cut his words off 

“I know, that bitch is hard to kill.” 

She talked about Hisoka. The two of them exchange a few words before hanging up. 

She took off her shoes and looked in the mirror. Taking her dress she looks in the mirror to see herself. 

Dammit. She said. 

She grabbed a shirt and a skirt on her closet and started wearing it. She sat on a chair facing a mirror and took off her wig showing her natural hair. She began to wipe her makeup from her eyeliner to her lipstick. She finished taking everything off looking like a different whole new person, she headed to one of her drawers and picked up her glasses and put them on. She took her rubber shoes and her phone, cleaning her apartment before she left. She looked in the mirror one more time and smiles, practising on how she will do later.

“Alright here we go.”

She walked in the street, waiting for her uber to arrive. She walks like a shy person who’s never been outside before. After a few minutes of walking the uber came and she got in. She just sat in the backseat when her phone buzzed.

*1 new message*  
Illumi: Where are you? Want me to pick you up? 

Ame: No thanks, I’m good. I’ll be there in 10 minutes see you! 

She replied and continued walking. 

Illumi Zoldyck  
Ame’s friend. They met in a local park, few years back. At first it was awkward since Illumi isn’t the type to chitichatchat while Ame is a shy one, but they just suddenly became friends after that. Knowing Illumi is a Zoldyck, a famous assassin family she knows what type of person he is, just by looking in his eyes that has no expression. They’ve been friends for around 3 to 4 years; it started when she was 20. Illumi knows Ame as a sweet and kind person, she used to be the shy type but she’s still growing from that phase. She’s always there for Illumi even when he doesn't need anyone. Their friendship is kind of something complicated.  
She got into where Illumi asked her to go. She entered the building and started looking for Illumi. There are so many people. I mean it’s pretty obvious since it’s a weekend. Illumi on the other hand is nowhere to be found. She pulls out her phone to call Illumi when she bumped into someone. 

“Watch where you’re goin- Illumi?” Ame said as Illumi turned to meet her. 

“There you are, what took you so long?” Illumi asked in confusion. 

“Traffic” Ame replied. 

Both of them started walking where the front desk is.  
“Good evening, do you have a reservation?” The lady said while looking at the both of them. 

“Illumi” Illumi replied. 

“Ah! Mr.Illumi! Room 9 floor 2.” The girl said and handed them the keys. 

It was a bit awkward going to their room since it’s been a long time. 

As they got to their room, Illumi grabbed Ame’s waist and started kissing her. Ame on the other hand placed her hand in Illumis nape and kissed him back. The two make out until they reach the bedroom. 

Illumi placed Ame in the bed and tooked of her clothes leaver her bra and her wet underwear. “Oh? It’s so wet down here” he said and placed his finger in your undies while he moves them up and down. “Ahh hnggh” you said and covered your mouth from embarrassment.  
Illumi took off your underwear and inserted one finger into your dripping wet vagina. He thrusted his finger fast then slowly making your head a fucking mess. “I-illlumi aungh!” 

“Look at you a moaning mess.” He said and inserted one finger and continued thrusting deep inside you. He thrusted until he reaches your spot that makes you tremble. “Hnggh! There! Ahh mmhp!” You moan in pleasure while Illumi continuously thrusts his fingers inside you. 

You were about to cum when he pulled out his finger from inside you and undresses himself showing his big cock hard as fuck. You looked at him putting a condom and positioning himself to your pussy. He slowly grabbed your waist and inserted his dick in you roughly. 

“Wait- auck!” You moan while catching your breath as he thrusted into you roughly and fast. “T-too big!” He didn’t listen to your complaints and continuously thrust his dick to your pussy. 

“What? Cumming already? We’re just starting.” He said and switched your position placing you on top signing you to ride him. “Why don’t you finish yourself?” he asked teasingly. You looked at him and nodded as you moved your hips up and down from his lap. “Ahh there” he moaned and touched your nipples pinching them that added pleasure into your body. “N-not there Illumi ahng!” you moan in pleasure as you reach your climax. After a few thrust you let it all out on Illumi’s lap as you close your eyes feeling all the pleasure. 

Illumi pulled his dick out and took off the condom and put another one. Without explanation he picked you up and inserted his dick again “W-wait let’s take a- too deep ahh mhhmp!” you said and you grabbed on Illumis back giving him scratch marks. Illlumi placed you on a sofa making you face a wall or should i say a window where you can see everyone. “I-illumi” you said as he pushed himself deeper into you making you a moaning mess “h-hold on not here! ahh!. “You’re getting tighter here, you like it when people see you?” he said and looked at you in that innocent expressionless eyes, making you cover your face as you see people get in and out of the hotel. 

Illumi on the other hand grabbed your tits and started massaging them. “You look so sexy with my dick inside you.” He said as you thrust harder and faster to you. You covered your mouth as you moaned in pleasure. You felt relief since Illumi picked you up far away from the crowd. He takes you to the bathroom and started fucking you in front of the mirror.

You blushed in embarrassment and looked down, not wanting to see what’s happening. Illumi grabbed your your messy face making you look at the mirror while saying “Look at me while I fucked that pussy of yours.” he said and started going faster. “Ahh s-stop!” everytime you tell him to stop he just goes harder and faster. 

After he fucked you in that mirror he takes you to the front door and continued fucking you harder and deeper this time, making every people who pass by hears your pretty little moan, making them know how of a slut you are. He fucked you everywhere until you reached every inch of the room. He fucked you until you passed out. 

________

You woke up seeing Illumi not on your side. You started to walk to find him when you fell on the ground. “It hurts!” you said. Illumi who just finished showering saw you on the ground and just laughed at you. 

“Don’t laugh at me, you're the one who did this!” you blamed him and started getting up when Illumi picked you up in a bridestyle and placed you in the bathtub. “I’ll go make breakfast, take your time” he said leaving you there. 

“Wow, I didn't know he was a gentleman, all he ever does is talk about how his brother will take over their family of whatever that shit is.” you said as you placed your hands on the both side of the bathtub taking your time to relax after he fucked you that fucking hard. 

You get shy everytime you remember what happens. It’s not the first time but you still feel awkward around him. 

“Friends with benefits huh? What a complicated friendshit.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first xreader that I've been writing for a while. Since I'll have a break from school I decided to write this hope you enjoy!


End file.
